All thanks to a Resumé
by NIKE Goddess of Victory
Summary: Lily is in, Peter is out: all thanks to his love of cheese and salsa dancing. MMWP,7th year with Evans as their new member, casting poor Peter aside. Will he have revenge? And whats up with the exchange students? JPLE, RLOC, SBOC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay then Peter, let's take a look at your resumé. Alright then, name is Peter Pettigrew. Age is 17 years. Hight is 5' 2''...weight is left blank...You are in Gryffindor. Now your interests are eating cheese..._sifting through other people's underwear_...and salsa dancing." After saying that last sentence Lily Evans, a bright 7th year Gryffindor, and _Head Girl_, wasn't feeling so comfortable around Peter. I mean, everyone knew about the whole cheese fetish, but _salsa dancing_ and _sifting through underwear_?

Lily Evans gave Peter a strained but sufficiently warm smile and said, "Peter, I think we're out of time today, you're resumé has tested positive and you may join the rest of your peers in the alternate common room, which has just been finished. To get to it- you do know where the painting of the fruit is that lead to the kitchen, right?- yes, normally you'd tickle the pear to get to the kitchens, but now you should tickle the pineapple's leaves. Got it? Good. Good night Peter, I hope you have a wonderful 7th year!"

She gathered up her materials and walked out of the room of requirement which had been turned into a psychologist's office, complete with a Vienna lounger for Peter, and the rest of her strange insecure patients. She closed the door behind Peter, and took down the sign that said "The Doctor is IN". She didn't particularly care now that Peter would be so confused that he could not find his way out of the ROR (Room of Requirement), she just had to find the Marauders.

**A/N: okay, this was a very short chapter and my FIRST marauder era fanfic. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! updates will be longer and probably take 1 week for each chappie! (just warning you peeps)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lily Evans rushed down to the Gryffindor common room in a whirlwind of hair and papers. She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hello Abby! It's me Lily, I think the password must have changed while I was out in my office. Will you still let me in?" Lily pleaded to the portrait.

"Why hello Ms. Evans! I would let you in if I could, but I can't. Dumbledore put a spell on me not to let anyone in without the password."

"AHHH!" screamed Lily in anguish. "I need to get inside!"

"The password is 'cucumber' Evans."

Lily jumped 17 inches in the air and turned to see the source of noise. The very messy haired source of noise. James Potter.

Lily blushed a little and said, "Oh, thank you. I didn't know. They changed it while I was out. And Abby wouldn't let me in..." she trailed off.

Lily dashed into the common room and plopped down on a couch next to Remus Lupin. Remus was one of her best friends, and part of the Marauders. "The password was cucumber. I forgot to tell you."

"_Thanks_ Remus, but a little to late! I found out from James Bloody Potter over there," Lily said pointing in the general direction of Him. "Which reminds me, you have a demented group of friends."

Remus cocked one eyebrow, "How so?"

"BLACK,POTTER! Get yourselves over here! Try not to bump your large heads on the chandelier again!" Lily yelled over the whole common room. The two boys ran over to them.

" You rang?" chorused Sirius and James slyly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I _did _ring! Now, I just wanted to notify you three that you are truly demented. TRULY. Let me explain why: your other friend Peter... did you know that he likes sifting through lingerie?" All three boys nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Lily. We do know. It gave us QUITE a fright the first time but we've gotten used to it." Remus explained.

"And...that her apparently enjoys Salsa Dancing?" Lily added holding up Peter's resumé.

All three boys lunged at the paper and all missed, landing in a pretzel formation on the ground. They groaned and cursed.

Lily laughed. She helped them up and handed them the paper. "This is Peter's resumé. He signed up for my 'what do I do with myself in my free time' club. Have fun with it." And with that, Lily skipped upstairs to her dormitory.

**A/N: ok, next chapter the plot really starts. Review review review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **_MissMarauder_

(Quick A/N: anyone know what C2's and kippers are? Just wondering...)

Lily Evans woke up bright and early the next day. _This will be my last month in the dormitories. Soon the head's dormitory will be finished and I'm going to move out_, she thought sadly. Lily looked at the sleeping forms of her friends and headed towards the showers.

XxXxX

Lily stared down at her plate of waffles and kippers. (?) She was one of the only people seated at the Gryffindor table. The large oak doors leading into the Great Hall creaked open as 3 pairs of feet scampered through. Lily hardly paid any attention to this as she took a brush out of her bag and tried hopelessly to straiten out her curling hair. "Bloody hair. Stop curling,"she muttered to herself.

As her hand traveled back once more in vain to comb her auburn locks, she was stopped mid course.

"I like your hair that way Lily. So do Sirius and Remus," came the complaining voice of James 'Bloody' Potter. Lily turned around, fighting a grin and said, "Potter, give me back the bloody brush."

But _no_, he chucked it behind his shoulder; apparently hitting Lucius "Luscious" Malfoy in the head, toppling him off his seat.

Now Lily was genuinely smiling. Potter looked surprised, "Lily, are you alright? Your smiling, in _my _ presence..." Lily gave a laugh, "Don't get your hopes too high Potter, I was only imagining what you did to Peter last night..."

Sirius gave a barking laugh. "You should have SEEN his face when we confronted him! It was a classic 'hippogriff flying over a Quiditch stadium and getting nailed between the eyes with a bludger'!"

At this everyone cracked up. "So...Lily... James has something he needs to ask you, on behalf of all of us," said Remus cautiously. Lily nodded, "Alright Potter, what is it?"

"Since we are currently one member short of the Marauders, we were wondering if you wanted to be our new fourth member. Hmm, what do you say?"

Lily gasped, "Me? A Marauder...hmm...this does mean a stop to your evil pranks, you do know that?"

The boys grimly nodded, "Yes Mum, we know" they chorused. Lily laughed, "Sure, of course, I'll love to be the fourth Marauder!"

"You do know this means Sirius is going to play with your hair and quote-quote _experiment_ with you, right?" said Remus casually. "Yes, Remus, I understand that... May I be so bold to ask why Sirius has had a life long dream to be a hair stylist?"

"I really don't quite know myself!"said Sirius jovially while picking up a section of red hair and intricately braiding it.

**A/n: okay, thats the third chapter... peter is out and lily is in. Thats how it is. **

_**Coming up- they find out that Lily is an animagus... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**(A/N: This is a diary entry of Lily's as you will see...)**

Dear Diary,

Life's been going good for me since I joined the Marauders. Less stress, always trying to stop their pranks... Ah, this is the life. Which reminds me, I'm going to magically transfer a note between us into here so I remember it and don't lose it. Oh, and the slanting writing is me, the big black writing is Sirius, the plain writing is Potters, err, I mean _James_...and the dark slant-y script is Remus:

The Cool One has signed in  
**The LOVED One has signed in  
**_**The Only Sane One has signed in  
**__Lily... has signed in  
_Wow...  
**Yeah...  
**I just noticed... we're conceited!  
_Bravo James, Bravo... it took QUITE some time  
_Did you hear! She called me JAMES!  
_Well, it would be just strange if i called you Potter while we're now supposedly "Friends"  
_**She has a point...  
_Who started this magical note chat anyway?  
_**That could be me  
_**And "me" being?  
**_**Everyone just write what your name!  
**James "Prongs"  
_**Remus "Moony"  
**_**Sirius "Padfoot"  
**_Lily ... I don't have a cool nick name...  
_**_Lily needs a cool nickname...  
_Well spotted Moony!  
**You already know how we got out nicknames, and about Moony's "furry little problem"  
_Yeah... I do  
_**We can call you Miss Marauder  
**_Very, very original Sirius  
_**I know!  
**Lily, once the heads rooms are finished, can we have a big party?  
_I guess so... by the way, that was completely off topic.  
_**Lily, theres 1 question... how are you able to always catch us while doing pranks, hurting iccocent bystander, and all that jazz?  
**_Puahaha. I could tell you but that would ruin all the gloating that I'M AN ANIMAGUS! without you even knowing...!  
_NO!  
_Yes...  
__**Lily! You're evil, you didn't even tell me!  
**__Yes, I am evil.  
_**Lily can take Peter's place in the transformations!  
**_HUH?  
__**Oh, I see. You know how Peter would disable the womping willow? Now Lily can do that.  
**__Ahem. You don't even know what animal I am. I could have been a walrus or something. And Peter was a RAT. Walrus to Rat, BIG difference.  
_Tell us what you are! You already know I'm a stag  
**I'm a dog!  
**_**She knows. She found out last year remember?  
**__As I said yesterday, YOU PEOPLE ARE DERANGED!  
_Tell us what you are already  
_Yeesh, I'm a cat. With green eyes, happy?  
_Very. Are you a cute and CUDDLY cat?  
**How would she know?  
**_Exactly...  
__**What nickname can we give you if you're a cat?  
**_**Hmm...  
**Hmm... what color cat are you  
_Red-ish / Orange-ish. Why?  
_**You can be TigerLily!  
**_Not as good as yours, but okay.  
__**Here's to Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and TigerLily! **_

That's the end of the note. This was when we all had detention from Professor Slughorn. Well, Remus, James, and Sirius had detention but I tagged along. They gave me a scroll of parchment that links the rest together and lets you communicate with each other. Being best friends with the Marauders _definitely _has its advantages!

Lily

**(A/N: REVIEWS ARE GOOD THINGS. Hint-hint. Well, thats the fourth chapter. Not too much plot, but it is there. This was part filler chapter as you may have noticed...)**

IDEAS ARE NEEDED!

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 yo!**

(A/N: I"M BACK YO! Don't ask about the odd gangster talk- ex: homie, dawg, yo...- throughout the chappie. Really, DON'T. YEY, I've finally decided to update, aren't you glad! Check out my other story, _HogwartsInstantMessaging! _Over N' Out, homie )

Dear Diary,

At 8 o'clock that night we (the Marauders and I) trudged up to Slughorn's classroom in the dungeons. I really don't get why the boys were _trudging, _because all Slughorn makes you do in his detentions is silently do your homework. Its quite pathetic, they're not even going to need to do HW because we have our handy-dandy magical scroll of parchment! WOOT! The things I do for the Marauders... coming to detention with them, listening to them "diss" evil Slytherins like Lucius "Luscious" Malfoy.

Now we're in Slughorn's dungeon/office. It is quite ominous looking at night. There are no cozy fireplaces, comfy chairs, ugly tapestries. To tell you the truth, his office/dungeon is pretty bland: no bats hanging from the ceiling, no slimy mold. This place really needs a makeover.

So we walk into Sluggy's dungeon/office. He's sitting behind his desk, secretly trying to stuff the rest of his pineapple sweets into his mouth. Not working Sluggy, Not Working.

"Hey Sluggy, no need to hide the goods from us, Dawg. Sharing is caring!" goes Sirius in **bizarre gangster mode. **I've noticed that he does this at random times, like really RANDOM times. It weird, but funny.

Sluggy blushes and says, "LILY! I'm glad you're here! Make sure to watch these boys- make sure they behave, alright, I have some business to take care of with the other staff. Good Night!" Everyone inwardly giggles, because we know that means that he's going to the kitchens to grab some Turkish Delight and a Piña Colada .

I try to keep a straight face while saying, "Sure thing Sluggy." Slughorn doesn't notice the nickname, and exits the office/dungeon.

Once he leaves we crack up. We take a seat at the desks and than realize that we don't have to. We could have a party and he wouldn't even notice! Sirius had the brilliant idea to redecorate Sluggy's office.

"I think that the main colors should reflect his deep personality," sounding like some bimbo on HGTV. It should also compliment his complexion, and robes so that when he comes into the room, everything FITS, you know what I mean?" he added in his "girlie TV" voice.

-So during his detention this is what we ended up doing:

-Applying (magically of course!) a pineapple print wallpaper.

-We then charmed all the things in his office/dungeon to be yellow.

-After that we summoned a puffy yellow carpet for the dungeon floor.

-We painted (magically of course!) the desks a "vibrant light green" to be the sprouts on top of the pineapples.

-Added pineapple cushions to the top of the stools.

We topped this all off with a charm that would disable teachers (and peeps over 7th year) to see the "changes" we made to the classroom. This means that all teachers coming into the classroom won't find anything wrong/different about it, yet the students will. I also charmed a banner to say, "Courtesy of the Marauders" and hung it above Sluggy's desk. This way we will be remembered forever.

Lily

**A/N: So...how'd you like it? The REAL plot starts soon. REVIEW PLEASE, it will make me smile and update more  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: DANG! I missed writing. I feel bad that i haven't updated in a while. I've just been SOOOOOOO busy. I'm starting up again now that its summer, so expect more updates. This also means that i expect more reviews-HINTHINT )**

**CHAPTER 6 **

The next day the Marauders landed themselves in detention again with Sluggy. Sirius's potion blew up in Malfoy's face and it seems poor "Lucious" must have had an allergic reaction...

After an overall pretty uneventful day, the Marauders all headed down to dinner. Lily walked next to Sirius and Remus while James ran up ahead to talk to this kid named Jeremy in Ravenclaw. Peter, poor him, was all alone at the far back of the Gryffindor table. He averted his eyes when he noticed them strut into the great hall.

Lily took a seat next to Remus across from James. Sirius sat on Lily's other side. They all piled food onto their plates and started to eat, chatting about random subjects.

"What is that?" said Sirius while looking at a corn dog. "It's sooo pretty!"

"Um... Sirius, that's a corn dog. We learned about them in Muggle Studies today," Lily said. "But I understand your bewilderment because the entire class you were staring at the back of Audrey's head."

Sirius blushed slightly and said, "But that still doesn't explain what it is, and why, all of a sudden it appears for dinner."

Remus shook his head, "Padfoot, corn dogs are a popular fairground snack from the US. Its this bread made of corn encrusting a hot dog."

"The reason we have it is because in a few days some foreign exchange students from the magic school in New York are coming. They go to the Manhattan School of Magic, which is like the American Hogwarts," James added.

"You mean hot American girls are coming and I didn't even know it!" Sirius said. "Wow, I must be really slow!"

The rest of dinner passed by as usual as usual can be when you are friends with the Marauders. After dessert the boys trudged out of the great hall, all about 7 pounds heavier. Lily, being sensible didn't stuff her face with bread and appetizers the first 10 minutes, and she didn't have _3_ servings of desserts, _cough cough._

The four made their way to the eerie dungeons, swatting at spiders and cobwebs every so often. It amazed Lily how the Slytherin's considered this 'home sweet home'. When they entered the potions room, they sat down on the stone benches, which did wonders for your tail bone. They had actually come on time to when Slughorn emerged from his office at exactly 8 he was startled that the Marauders were on time, maybe even dare he say it, _early..._

They all craned their necks to see the inside of Slughorn's office as he slowly emerged. _EWWW, why on earth are his stone walls painted, _YELLOW? _That totally clashes with his decor! _That passes through the Marauder's minds as they snuck a peak. Ok, I lied, the last part about the clashing was just Sirius...

"AHHH, Miss Evans, how good to see you!" Slughorn saluted, his belly jiggling.

"Good to see you Professor Slughorn" Lily said pasting a face smile on her face.

"You don't mind watching these hooligans for detention, do you? I have to go to a staff meeting, and I'm not about to let you 3 off the hook."

"I wouldn't mind at all. You go along to the meeting, I'll keep them under control," she said smiling sweetly.

"Alright Miss Evans, I know you won't let anything get out of hand. This will be a 2 hour detention, so you can let them leave at 10. The meeting is supposed to end at about 10:30, so I won't be back for the dismissal, but I'm sure you'll do wonderfully!"

"Of course Professor Slughorn. I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked out the potions room and closed the stone door, Lily Evans walked over to her friends and received a round of high fives.

"That was bloody brilliant Lily!" said James.

"Yeah, old Slugster must not know that we're friends yet," said Sirius.

And Remus had already taken out a book and started reading. Sirius took the book from his hands and threw it against the wall.

"What is wrong with you homie? Lily just basically got us out of detention, and all you're gonna do is _read_?"

Remus frowned and went to retrieve his precious book from the floor.

"Come on Remus! Detention should be fun!" Lily said jumping up and down.

The two other marauders nodded quickly. "Very true, yes, yes."

**OK, so thats the 6th chapter. The next chappie is what happens during the detention **

evil smile **The ships are basically introduced and the NYC kids arrive. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Am I good or what?I think this is my longest chapter yet! like 900 words!I also wrotethis chappie at the sametime as i wrote the new chappiefor HIM in ONE night after my long hiatus. No need to praise me, just review and give suggestions...)**

**CHAPTER 7**

"What should we do then?" Lily said.

"Um... since Sluggy's office is already super tricked out, then we can't redecorate it," Sirius said with a pout.

"And I think the Slugster put a charm on the door so we can't get out until 10," said James while examining the door.

"We could have a party..." suggested Remus.

"Now thats the spirit Remmy! Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" said Sirius.

They possitioned themselves in a circle on the ground and Sirius wriggled from side to side. "SO...who goes first?"

"I'll go I guess..." said Remus uneasily.

An evil smile spread over Sirius's face. "Truth or Dare Remmy?"

Remus was frightened by Sirius' expression, "Uhh...umm...truth, I guess."

The evil smile disappeared and was replaced with a pout, "Oh, you're no fun. Fine... do you know if the new exchange students are hot?"

Lily stood up and rushed to the locked cabinet near Sluggy's office. She whispered a charm and the rusted doors unlocked. She searched until she found a small vial containing a potion. Lily opened the cabinet of Sluggy's desk, and sure enough she found bottles of butterbeer. She took out 4 and closed it again.

"Does butterbeer go bad, because this looks like its older than me!"

"It's probably still good. What's in the vial?"

"Veritaserum, you know, so we can't lie about our answers. I mean, what fun is there if you can just lie about the answers?"

Lily poured a bit of the potion in everyone's bottle and they all took a swig.

"Alright Remus. Time for you to answer our question. Are the new exchange students hot?"

" Sirius, since I am a top prefect, I was one of the 3 that looked at the lists and pictures of the students coming from the American school. Yeah, all the girls from there are hot. But I thought you had your eye on Audrey?" said Remus trying to change the subject.

"Sirius, I'm Audrey's _friend._ That's so perfect! I could talk to her and find out if she likes you. Then you could ask her to the ball."

"WHAT BALL!" all three boys yelled.

"Oh my gosh, how can you not know? When the Americans come then we have a ball. But its like a cool Muggle dress code. The girls wear dresses, and the guys wear tuxedos."

"What's a tu..."

"It's a suit, Sirius," Remus said, sounding quite bored.

Lily noticed Remus seemed a little preoccupied and said softly so only he could hear, "I know there's a part that you _forgot_ to tell us"

Remus gave Lily an appreciative smile. "One of the girls coming is my pen pal. I've never seen a picture of her, until now. She is much to beautiful and much too good of a person for me..."

"JAMIEEEEE'S TURN!" screamed Sirius rubbing his hands together.

"Truth or Dare James?" asked Remus.

"Hmmmm... Dare,"

"HAHA! I dare you to go inside Slughorn's room and steal a pair of his underwear. Tomorrow at breakfast you must wear it on your head until one of the teachers tells you to take it off your head. When that happens, put the underwear over your pants."

"Eww..." said James. "Sirius can I have your knife?" He was handed a turquoise Swiss Army knife which he slipped between the door and ran it up and down. The door clicked and swung open, revealing the teacher's room inside.

Everyone stared at it openly. "It...It...Its...a _snail _shell..." everyone stuttered. And sure enough it was. His bed was inside this enormous spiral shell. The shell was, _no duh, _green. On his dresser he had many little snail action figures, all arranged in different poses. Some were magical and moved very slowly, but some were muggle and didn't move at all.

"JAMES! JUST GRAB HIS UNDIES AND LETS GO!" yelled Lily, for she was quite frightened by the room as were the marauders.

James yanked open his drawers searching for the underwear. "Um...Lily...I don't think he _has_ any underwear..." he said sheepishly after a while.

"UHHHG!" they screeched and ran out of the room.

They were all silent in disgust.

"LILY"S TURNNNN!" yelled Sirius, ruining the moment. "Ok Lils, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...dare," she said with a smile.

"HUDDLE!" the boys yelled as they branched off and made a circle. They whispered until Sirius finally turned towards her.

James kept pleading to Sirius, "Don't make her do it, please don't! I don't want it to be that way you dung bat!"

"You have to go on a proper date with James. Before your date you have to drink _this _potion," said Sirius loudly over James' complaints. He handed her a vial of shimmering liquid.

"You poo," Lily groaned.

**(A/N: so... how do you like it? Sorry about the short chappie, i promise there will be a longer chapter next! Did you like my sad attempt at humor? I know im being bitchy, but please comment on every chapter, even if you just started reading this one. Tell me the stuff thats funny/that you liked. Yeah, i'm sorry for being a 'poo', i cant help it. Next chapter the Americans come! Please feel free to ask me to be one of the exchange students! Just submit your descriptions! Oh, and i'm not gonna update until i get 5 or more reviews, so please make sure to comment or recommend my story to friends. **

**Adios homies!**

**Christine )**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: _All Thanks to a Resume…_**

Disclaimer: All brands mentioned in this chapter are real. I don't own them. DUH! 

At 10 Lily and the boys headed back to the common room. The Fat Lady stared at them oddly, "Out a little late, aren't ya? Detention with the Slugster?" Nods from the four confirmed this. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but, the password changed while you were out..."

"WHAT?" yelled the marauders.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" questioned Remus.

"I'm sorry dears, but I can't let you in without it," said the Fat Lady sadly.

The boys grumbled and cursed to themselves while an expression of thought passed over Lily's face. She turned out James and tapped his shoulder.

"James," she started, whispering inside his ear from behind her hand.

"What is it?" James looked at her quizzically.

"Isn't there a room, god, I can't remember what it's called...it's supposed to change to whatever you need it for. We could ask for it to provide us a place to stay for the night."

"Yes! The Room of Requirement! Let me tell Remus and Sirius. I'm not sure if the Fat Lady knows about it, so I'll whisper it to them."

They parted and James beckoned for the other two boys. Lily saw their faces light up and she looked back at the Fat Lady.

"Oh! I can't bring myself to stay here and watch you four. I feel horrible that I can't let you in. I'm off to join my friend Abigail in her painting..." And with that she glided from her painting to the next and the next until she was out of sight.

"Alright boys, where is this famous 'Room of Requirement'?" asked Lily.

"Just follow us and we'll be there in no time," said Remus pulling her along.

Sirius took the yellowed parchment that was the Marauder's Map out of his pocket. He whispered the words and watched the small dots that were the teachers in their rooms. James looked over Sirius' shoulder at the map and gasped. One word escaped his lips, "Filch."

James seized Lily's hand and pulled her into the nearest room, closely followed by Remus and Sirius.

Sirius stared out off the key hole. Filch prowled down the hall with his demented cat Mrs. Norris. "Wha' is it ma preeetty?"

The cat looked like it was having a seizure, but when it stopped it just coughed up a hair ball onto the old rug.

"Let's go kitt-eh, there are plenty more hallways to partrol. There's nothing here."

During this, Lily's eyes had adjusted to the dark and she frowned. "Guys, do you have any idea where we are? We are in the _girls' _lavatory. Of all places possible!"

"It's not like we haven't been in here before..." snickered Sirius, looking away from the key hole. Lily frowned disapprovingly. "The coast is clear, we can go now."

They stepped out of the bathroom and started walking again. It took Lily a while to figure out why Remus was staring at her in, was it_, shock_? She saw that she was still gripping James' hand and she let go, blushing.

They climbed staircase after staircase until they reached a hallway. "Who would like the honor?" asked James.

"I'll do it," said Remus. "Should I ask for normal or over the top?" After seeing their expressions he started pacing, "Yeah, over the top of course, why did I even ask?" All of a sudden it turned into a door. Lily stepped up to it and turned the handle.

She entered the most extravagant room she had seen in her life. The ceiling was at least 20 feet high and in the middle was a crystal chandelier about 10 feet in diameter. The walls were snow white as was the rest of the room and its furnishings. The floor had a shaggy white bear skin rug that reached from wall to wall. The only splash of color was from a file of green apples on a small marble coffee table under the chandelier.

Lily walked closed to the walls and discovered there was a door, about every 25 feet, stretching around the room, which she saw now, was a circle. Engraved in the door was her first initial, L. _So this will be my room…_ She opened the door and looked inside. It was beautiful, and similar to the previous room; all white but for the crystal vase of red roses on the bedside table. _I hope the Head's rooms are like this…_

Lily looked around and saw that the bureau was filled with couture clothing from both muggle and wizard designers. She recognized some of her old clothes there but paid no attention to them. This was just too good! Lily picked out a pretty forest green Dior short sleeved mini-dress and paired it with black Chanel flats.

She strutted out of her room like she was a model on a muggle runway. Sirius clapped his hands together and brushed away and imaginary tear. "Look at her; just stunning in that dress from the new Dior fall line." Remus smirked and clapped while looking at James' expression. He was gaping and staring at her. Lily twirled around and struck a pose.

She looked down at her new Tiffany's watch. "Wow, its 11 already! Go look at your rooms! All this stuff was in my closet and I haven't even checked out the bathroom yet!" She rushed off and leaped on top of the marshmallow-soft bed after kicking off her shoes.

After letting out the need to jump, she climbed off and wandered over to the bathroom. _This beats the prefect's bathroom for sure_… Lily thought as she looked around. A marble bathtub- or in this case swimming pool…- was built into the ground. As she entered the room it started to fill with hot pearly water. There were translucent shelves lining the walls lined with designer perfumes and lotions of every type.

Pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room was an enormous vanity desk, complete with mirror. Lily strode over and looked at all the desk's pockets and drawers. Each one had a name – or was it a brand? – engraved. Her eyes traveled up, down, and around looking at each one. _NARS, Hard Candy, Chanel, Pixi, Benefit, Mark, Clinique, Dior, Bobby Brown, Stila, Urban Decay, Tarte, M.A.C., Too Faced, Lorac, Cargo, Smashbox, Givenchy, Fresh, Lancôme, Philosophy, Estee Lauder…_ the list was never ending!

"Wow…" Lily murmured, opening up the drawers and finding various makeup items. She ran back to the tub, erm, _pool_ and got in. She inspected all the hair products and bath gels on the walls within reach and chose one specifically for red hair. It smelled just like lilies, which just _happened _to be her favorite flower. Lily also found a body-wash by Philosophy that smelled just like fresh apples. She breathed in the aroma as she relaxed in the sensual suds.

_**Blink, Blink**.Where am I?_ Lily blinked again and looked around the white room. The memories of last night flooded back to her. She glanced at the watch and yelped. _8 o'clock? I'm gonna be late to Transfiguration!_ Lily slapped her head- _how could I forget? There are no classes today because the Exchange students are coming… Damn- the exchange students are coming! I'm supposed to meet them in an hour! _Lily rushed over to the closet and looked for an outfit.

She sifted through everything until she found a white thermal DKNY dress and a pair of black Jimmy Choo pumps. Lily rushed over to the vanity desk and found a magical book of different makeup styles and hair do's. She flipped the pages until she found what she wanted.

Lily muttered the incantation written down and looked at the finished product. Her eyes were lined with a black pencil and her lips had a touch of coral color. She smiled and got up to find a fragrance.

Lily decided on something called Vera Wang _Princess_. She sprayed it once on her neck, and once on her wrist. She glanced at the clock. _Ok, 30 minutes to wake up the boys 'til we meet the exchange students. _

She rushed out of the room and banged on the guys' doors, yelling, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO MEET THE EXCHAAAAAAAAAANGE STUDENTS!" She heard them grumbling and resumed. "YOU BETTER HURRY 'CUZ YOU ONLY HAVE HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THE HOT AMERICAN GIRLS ARE HEREEEEEEEEE!"

At her last remark, she could here they guys rushing to get reading in their rooms. Lily cackled maniacally and rushed out of the room. She ran down to Dumbledore's office.

Before Lily even knocked, she could hear the headmaster's voice telling her, "You may come in Ms. Evans…"

She pushed open the door and sat down in one of the squishy maroon chairs. "Hey D. Sorry, I should have come earlier, but I only just woke up."

"It's perfectly fine. And I must say, that outfit is very stylish, _where ever did you get it?_" said Dumbledore with a wink.

Lily giggled and said, "Are the exchange students here yet?"

"Yes, they are walking to the Great Hall as we speak. There are five of them, and they shall be staying for the rest of the year. You shall be showing around Katie Nelson. Mr. Potter shall be paired with Tristan Smith. Sirius shall be with Brianna Pillsbury. And Remus shall be showing around Geni Clarkson, who I believe was his pen pal…"

"What about the last person D?"

"Oh, there must only be four then…"

"I'll go get the boy's then and bring them to the Great Hall to meet the new students."

"Very well Ms. Evans… Oh, and one other thing, I think you have discovered the head's rooms. To activate it you need to ask it for, 'the Heads' rooms'. That is all…"

Lily wondered how he knew then shrugged it off. She walked back to the Room of Requirement, or in this case, the Head's rooms and dragged the boys down to the Great Hall. When they reached she looked them over to make sure they we dressed _appropriately_. James was staring at her, _again…_ She brushed it off and told them about their exchange students. She noticed that Remus' face tightened. Lily poked him in the side reassuringly.

Sirius looked at the Gryffindor table. Yup, those were _definitely_ the exchange students. They were the only ones in the great hall other than a few Ravenclaw students that had their noses buried in books while eating a piece of toast. They also dressed very oddly in his point of view. They all wore jeans and sneakers, which was pretty normal. Their shirts were totally demented. There were saying on them like, "Paris for President", "YOUR MOM", "the O.C. is my life", and "SKITTLES….taste the rainbow".

Lily strode over to them and stuck out her arm for a handshake, "Hey guys, I'm Lily Evans."

**A/N: OK! Another chapter done. I'm so proud of myself! This has been one of my long chapters :D SO YOU BETTER REVIEW! **If you haven't reviewed my other chapters yet PLEASE PLEASE do so!  **GENI and BRIANNA are two of the exchange students. IF YOU GUYS ARE READING THIS NOW, THEN COMMENT AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT UR CHARACTERS ARE GONNA DO/WHO YOU WANT THEM PAIRED WITH. SORRY, THE MARAUDERS ARE OFF LIMITS ;) ok… just remember to Read, Review, and Recommend! RRR **

**Thanks!**

**Christine**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: _All Thanks to a Resume_**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today the exchange students came. I didn't know what to expect, but this is what happened:_

_I drag the J, S, and R to the Great Hall. I introduced myself to the new students considering it was a sort of awkward moment, all of us just standing there not saying anything. They introduced themselves to us. I'll write a little blurb about each person to give you an idea of what I found out about them. _

_Katie Nelson -17 years old_

_-Straight brownish/red hair with a blue streak_

_-Greenish eyes with "stunning amber specks" according to Sirius…_

_-Witty, crazy, funny, kind, evil at times, spastic, likes pranking & quidditch_

_-Writes a lot in a diary or something_

_-Was wearing a Skittles shirt, jeans, and black Converse_

_(had bright blue laces matching streak in hair)_

_ - Overall, will fit in perfectly with the Marauders. _

_Tristan Smith -17 years old_

_-Brown curly hair_

_-Brown eyes_

_-Funny, kind, odd, preppy, obviously popular at old school, ladies man,_

_freakishly flirty at times, obsessed with Katie, plays keeper in quidditch_

_-Talks a LOT_

_-Was wearing a shirt that said, "YOUR MOM"_

_-Overall, sort of reminds me of James back in 5th year._

_Brianna Pillsbury-17 years old_

_-Straight blonde hair_

_-Blue eyes_

_-Funny, girly, talkative, into fashion and music, rich_

_-Grandfather started the Pillsbury Farms Company_

_-Not much else it known at present_

_-Was wearing "the O.C. is my life" shirt, jeans, and heels._

_-Overall, the sleepover/party queen_

_Geni Clarkson -17 years old_

_-Curly light brown hair with blonde high lights_

_-Eyes change color depending on mood… very odd_

_-Funny, witty, athletic, always wears makeup, likes reading,_

_likes playing quidditch, kind_

_-Is Remus' pen-pal_

_-Was wearing the "Paris for President" tee shirt, jeans and flats_

_-Overall, is totally Remus' type and I think they would looked good_

_together. (Evil Smile)_

_Apparently on Monday there is gonna be this fancy smancy ball and we get to wear muggle dress clothes. Tomorrow is Hogsmeade, and everyone is gonna go buy their outfits. Tomorrow is also, _unfortunately, _my date with James. GAH! My friends are evil! At least they aren't making me go to the ball with him. I mean, he's handsome and everything, but they do not understand that I think of him as a friend, and nothing more! The Head's rooms are super spiffy on the other hand. It's like I live in a fashion magazine. Its only 4 o'clock. I have nothing to do. Not even homework._

_HOW SAD._

_I'm off to find the guys!_

_Lily Evans, spiffiest of them all_

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

The Most Regal Man-Diary of Sirius Orion Black aka Snuffles,

What is this? Is it a 'log'? Or a 'journal'? Or better yet! A **MAN-DIARY**! Who even gave this book to me? It says "I LOVE YOU SIRI-WIRI!" on the cover, so it must be from my demented fan club.

How do man-diaries even work? I should ask Remus. He would know, being all sensitive and whatnot. Hold On.

Remus says to successfully maneuver a man-dairy, or M-D, you must just write down what happens, not necessarily your feelings, otherwise it become mushy and girly like a **real** diary.

Ok, so now using my new skills I shall write the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth:

Today we met the new students. One of them is named Katie Nelson. She's hot. But that Tristan kid keeps flirting with her. I think they're together. Dangit.

Sirius Black, the most tricked out gangsta to walk this earth.

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

**TRACKING EVANS: JOURNAL OF AN INSANE STALKER by James Potter**

**It is my mission in life to watch Lily Olivia Violet Evans (aka L.O.V.E) around the clock and record her movements. Yesterday I learned that is very stylish, witty and smart. Today I learned that Vera Wang _Princess _smells very good. Other than that, I reported that L.O.V.E is a good at taking charge of things when all else fails. Last but not least I am sad to report that she is not excited about our date tomorrow. **

**That is all.**

**James Potter, the lowliest teen in the world.**

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**OH SNAP.**_

_**Geni is here. This is very bad. Cannot speak in full sentences. Am forced to use fragments. CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED! WEEEWOOOO!**_

_**Remus Lupin, the only marauder with out a cool pen-name**_

_**Dear Journal, **_

_**I have calmed down a little and can actually write in full sentences without having a spaz attack. James telling me that Lily smells like a princess or something didn't help. He's got it – got it bad. **_

**_Back to what I was saying, Geni is here and this is horrible! This also will explain why I haven't written in you for so long. Starting in 6th year she became my pen pal. I'd write to her about everything that happened here. I even told her my secret. I didn't think it mattered because I'd never meet her or see her. She was like my diary- erm- JOURNAL. I told her about every single adventure. She knows more about me than the Marauders to for the sake of Merlin's Beard! The knowledge could put her in danger! Or worse! How do I face her now? What do I say? I don't even know that much about her life because we usually talked about what was going on in mine. And to top it all off, I have finally seen what she looked like. I sent her a photograph of me and the Marauders that Lily took of us on my birthday, so she'll know who I am. Oh snap! I'm her guide! CURSE YOU D AND YOUR WAYS OF KNOWING EVERYTHING! She is too good for me, I could never be with her, I'd put her in too much danger. The way she kept looking at me, it was so odd! I wonder if she likes me. That would be nice….NO! She can't like me; she's way too good for me…._**

(Remus ranted on, and on, and on, and on… for about another 32 pages.)

**OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo OoOoOo**

A/N: SO……….. how'd you like it? I put an excerpt from each of the Marauders' diaries. UP next is the Hogsmeade trip and Lily's date. Any ideas on what the potion is? _(In the background Asterisk can be heard saying "I KNOW! I KNOW!) _Oh shut it Katie. (_Asterisk pouts and glares at Christine_)

Christine


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: _All thanks to a Resume_**

Disclaimer: All brands mentioned throughout the story are not owned by me. DUH. Lily s makeup in this chapter came form the April 2006 issue of COSMOgirl!

**QUICK A/N: sorry it took so long to post! In the tri-state area there's been lots of storms lately and the power las been going on & off non-stop lately. I wrote this at my friend's house and tried to send it 2 my home PC. It got super retardated when i saved it and wouldn't open correctly, and i couldnt upload it. I uploaded it in a different program and it got all funkified to i had to edit it a LOT before i got the the end product... ok, i'll stop rambling, without further ado, HERE'S CHAPTER 10 EVERYONE! **

Lily looked into the mirror. Even though I don t want to do this, I might as well look presentable. She hefted the heavy book onto her lap and searched for the look she wanted. I have to make it look laid back, as if I m not trying hard, but still look awesome. I don t want the girls of his fan club to come after me& that could turn ugly. Lily finally decided on having a pastel purple shadow surrounding her eyes and tinted pink gloss for her lips.

The incantation was muttered and she liked what she saw. Lily skipped over to her closet and chose a purple Lacoste polo that matched her shadow, a pair of dark-wash 7 jeans, and Gucci pumps. Lily whisked her hair in a high ponytail and wandered over to the shelves. She sprayed some Michael Kors Michael Kors on her neck and wrist and was out the door.

Lily was surprised to already find James in the head s entrance room waiting.

"Hey Lily, you look great. Let s go meet everyone in the common room".

"Yeah, alright," she said, a little surprised, (and disappointed?...) that he hadn't ogled at her openly.

As soon as they entered the common room, Sirius rushed over to Lily and fawned all over her makeup, telling her it was, "divine, celestial, so chic!"

She rolled her eyes at James and looked around. " Um, sorry to interrupt you Sirius, but why is Remus hiding under the couch?"

"Oh, yeah, that? Sirius said nonchalantly. "He's hiding from Geni."

"Why?" asked James, entering the conversation.

"I don t know. He hid his man-diary after he saw that I was staring at him. 'Lemme go ask..."

Sirius walked over to Remus's hiding spot and flicked him in the head.

"OUCH! What was that for Sirius!"

"Sorry Remmy, but James wants to know why you're hiding under the couch from a girl. I don't really care, but he asked me..."

"I don't really want to talk about it. Just remember to give Lily the potion before the date, and keep Geni away from me, I'll explain later."

"HONKEY DOREY!" Sirius said joyfully and skipped away.

_Sirius is acted all weird and gay today_... though Remus to himself.

"OHH Liiiiiiiiiily! Don't think I have forgotten about your date with JAMSIE-POO! I soooo have to take pictures! But let's not forget the potion, do you have it?" Sirius inquired, clapping his hands together at an extraordinary speed.

_Damn, I flushed it down the toilet!_ "Oh, what a shame Sirius, I think I have misplaced it," Lily said putting a fake frown on her face.

"That's alright!" Sirius squealed happily, "I brought a spare!" He yanked a small vial out of his pocket and gave it to Lily who frowned openly.

_Damn nabbit! I hope you die a slow death by drapery!_ she grumbled to herself.

"CHUG IT! CHUG IT! CHUG IT!" Tristan chanted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'll go stalk Katie, BYE!" Tristan ran off, leaving everyone with surprised expressions.

(-- cryptic Kong fu music plays--)

Sirius' eyebrows met in a frown, "HIYAH!" he screamed and lunged towards Tristan and tripped over Remus' outstretched leg.

"OWWWWW!"

Lily rolled her eyes and uncorked the tube, drinking it in one gulp. It was really good. _I wish there was more..._

"Ok you guys, go have your date or whatever. I'll control Kong Fu Master Sirius over here from inflicting too much damage to himself...and others..." Remus spoke, still from under the couch.

-- IN HOGSMEADE --

_How come I've never seen this...?_ Lily wondered as she stood outside the ice cream parlor. "Gelatina's? How come I've never seen this place?"

"That's because you don't know where to look," James smirked and held open the door for her.

Normally Lily could have smirked and come up with a wise crack remark but today she felt different. Instead she grinned, which left James looking extremely puzzled.

_Why am I not being mean, sarcastic and my usual snarky self? DAMN NABBIT, this must be the work of the potion. CURSE YOU SIRIUS, CURSE YOU REMUS! _

"So, Lily, anything look good?" James pointed toward the large clear counter. It had at least 20 tubs of rainbow colored ice cream.

Lily's eyes widened, "This is sooo cool!" _Why did I say that! I should have acted bored and un-impressed. Dumb Potter may think I actually like him or something! NO- not that I do like him or anything..._

Her eyes scanned all the flavors and landed on one. The god of all things frozen: Raspberry Sorbet. "THAT ONE!" Lily said pointing to it. It was perfect; light pink and so so soft and smooth... Lily was in heaven.

"Ok then. One Raspberry Sorbet and One Firewiskey Gelato please." James told the large burly man at the counter.

Lily's eyebrows rose very high. "Firewiskey James?"

"Yeah, " he said sheepishly, "it's good. You want some?" He handed Lily her sorbet.

"Sure. But not that much. I don't want to get drunk on this date." _Especially with that potion in me AND not to mention being with James..._

Lily yanked the cone out of James' hand. She took a large lick and handed it back to James. "Not bad, but mine is still WAY WAY WAY better."

_Eww. Why did I lick his ice cream? This is James Bloody Potter! I hope he doesn't lick the same spot, that would be like him kissing me...EW!_

They walked outside the store and sat at an outside table. Lily watched him closely while he ate his ice cream. _Don't lick it. DON'T! _

"Um... Lily, why are you staring at my ice cream? Do you want more?"

_Stupid Bloody Potter, being all nice and sensitive... GRR._ "No, I don't want anymore, thanks for asking." Lily replied sweetly. She mentally kicked herself, _STOP BEING SO NICE! _

-- Meanwhile... --

"TRISTAN. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO HOMGEESE WITH YOU, STOP ASKING!" Katie screamed.

"I think it's Hogsmeade, actually" supplied Tristan thoughtfully.

_For once that idiot is right,_ thought Remus from his hiding spot.

"Oh look! There's Fremus! What's he doing under the couch?" asked Katie, momentarily forgetting her anger towards Tristan.

"Don't you mean Remus?"

"NO! I mean Fremus, Tristan. Who the hell is this alleged **_Remus_** of which you speak? Don't you know anything? You see THIS is why I broke up with you in the FIRST place!" Katie fired back.

Sirius looked up from his post on the couch at the phrase, "**broke up**".

"Why won't you go with me though!" pleaded Tristan.

Sirius saw his chance and leapt up, "Cuz she's going with me!" _MUAHAHAHA! VICOTRY IS MIIIIINE!_

Tristan's face fell and he stalked off into a corner to be all emo and depressed.

Katie's face broke into a wide smile, "THANKS! You saved me from Tristan. He has been so annoying and clingy since we broke up. You really don't have to take me though..."

"Don't be silly, I'd be delighted! Follow me and we shall be on our way..."

"Okay. BYE FREMUS! Good luck hiding from Geni!" Katie waved jovially and hooked arms with Sirius and skipped all the way to 'Homgeese'.

"It's _REMUS_! GAH!" he yelled, the moment the portrait hole closed.

-- back to Lily & James --

Lily and James chatted while they ate their ice cream. "Why do you think that Moony is hiding from Geni?" James inquired.

"He told me a little about it... apparently he and Geni were pen pals last year. I think he told her about his, erm, furry little problem."

"Ohhh. That must be pretty awkward. Geni has been looking all over for him. She wants to talk to him, and he's hiding under the couch like a dust bunny."

"Uhhg, yeah, we so need to get them together," Lily smiled. _Ha-ha, this reminds me of our friends trying to get us together. Ewww, they **succeeded**, I'm on a date with him... and I can't believe I'm saying this...I'm having a good time...NO NO NO! I did NOT just think that! Stupid brain!_

A faint singing reached her ears, and she struggled to hear the words. "James, do you hear someone singing 'We're off to see the Wizard' or is it just me?"

James strained to listen. "Yeah, and the voices sound familiar..."

"WEEEEE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ...YOU'LL FIND HE IS A WIZ OF A WIZ IF EVER A WIZ THERE WAS! IF EVER A WONDERFUL WIZ THERE WAS THE WAS THE WIZARD OF OZ IS ONE BE'CUZ, BE'CUZ..." Katie came into view singing this at the top of her voice, Sirius linked to her arm. They had massive baskets filled with sugary candy.

"I think that Sirius braided her hair..." James said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Why is Sirius dressed like a scarecrow? OH NO. The candy! James, get it away from them! NOW!" Lily pointed her wand in Sirius' direction and muttered, _Accio_! The basket flew into her hand.

James, being the dolt he is, forgot about magic and physically tried to take the candy from Katie which resulted in him nursing his bitten hand.

Katie growled in a demon-like voice, "My candy..."

"So...this is awkward..." Lily supplied.

"I'm not even gonna ask how this happened," James said, his throbbing hand moving from Katie to Sirius.

"...Alrighty then... James, why don't we go to Honeyduke's? And leave them, you know..." Lily said, trying to escape the pair of loons.

Sirius was twitching on the floor because of need for sugar. Lily just tossed the basket back to him and ran off with James as quick as she could.

They ran into Honeydukes, not before realizing they had forgotten their ice cream on the table. "NOOOO! Sirius is gonna eat my gelato!' James wailed.

"What's so bad about that, you were nearly done?"

"You don't understand. Gelato has about **twice** as much sugar in it than ice cream does. **AND** it has firewisky. Put two and two together Lily, put two and two together..."

Lily shuddered at the thought of a drunk and sugar high Sirius.

"Since I'm scared of going back to get it James, can we get candy, PLEASEEEEEEE!" Lily pouted.

"Fine. Don't turn into Katie though..."

Lily scanned the shelved and took a few of each thing that caught her eye. Hmmm...sugar quills, Bertie bott's beans, chocolate frogs, hair color changing mints... She dragged it all to the counter and sweetly said to James, "Only that."

'Only that' turned out to be a mountain high pile of candy.

"Wow okay. Wanna go back to Hogwarts after this?"

"Yeah sure. " Lily took a bite of a sugar quill.

-- to Madame Pudifoot's --

"Oh look! Some new faces! Welcome to Madame Pudifoot's, that's me. What can I get you two love birds?"

Peter glanced at his date. "Anything you want from here **_Vondra_**?"

"I'll have a chai latte please," the black haired girl said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Peter handed a few knuts to the plump middle-aged shop owner and lead his 'date' to a table.

"**Vondra**? What kind of imbecile muggle name is that?" The girl's voice came out raspy and cold this time.

"Sorry Voldy... I should not have insulted your great power. Please forgive me."

"It is alright Peter, your insolence is forgiven...now where is that Mudblood with my chai latte?"

"She's coming this way **_Vondra_** honey."

"Here ya go sweetie, there's your latte." She winked at Peter, not trying to hide it in the least and whispered audibly, "nice catch."

'Vondra' looked at her sweetly as if nothing had happened.

The lady retreated back behind the counter and Peter said, "I am ready to devote myself to you and only you." He got down on one knee, whispering so only Voldy could hear, "not those blood traitors Potter and Black, or that vile half breed Lupin."

'Oh goody!" Vondra exclaimed.

' Ah, young love... ' the plump shop keeper thought looking at them.

**A/N: yeah! woot! This chapter was 5 pages, my longest yet! I deserve lots and lots and lots of reviews for this. **SO R&R HOMIES** ok! As you can see, Peter is turning to Voldy's side, which is _part_ of his 'revenge'. And...lily & james are heating up, MUAHAHAHA! Next chapter you will see what the potion is. Oh, heres a list of the pairings in this so far...**

lily/james

sirius/katie

tristan/no-one

brianna/no-one

remus/no-one

geni/no-one

delilah/no-one

**this could all change in an instant if i wanted it though :) oh, and Delilah Evans, u come in the next chapter! **

**Christine **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:_ All thanks to a Resume_**

**A/N: ok, this chapter you learn what the potion was! Ok, and I don't own 'NSYNC, just tellin ya**

Lily and James ran into the portrait hole one after the other, laughing.

Remus was still at his post, under the couch. "Having fun?"

Lily wasn't expecting his voice and jumped about a foot in the air her candy zinging across the room. Remus reached out an arm and furled his fingers around a chocolate bar and fast as hell pulled it to his hiding spot.

"You know, his chocolate obsession _still _freaks me out," Lily said, raising her eyebrows.  
"I know what you mean, I've gotten used to it."

"So...you never answered my question, how was your date," Remus inquired, an evil grin probably crossing his face.

"Remus, come out from under the couch, this is too weird."  
"Fine, Lily. But if Geni comes in and finds me, I hope you have a fun time explaining why she saw me just jump out the nearest window."  
Both Lily and James raised their eyebrows, exchanging disturbed expressions.

"Ok...so I had a great time, we went to get ice cream and then to Honeydukes'. You will never guess who we ran into..." Lily started.  
Remus cut in, obviously bored, "Katie and Sirius, yeah, and they were probably on a sugar high and singing songs from a musical."  
"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. How did you know?" James asked.  
"I saw them leave. And apparently Katie thinks my name is Fremus."

"Wow...what was the potion you gave me. I was going to ask Sirius, but he wasn't in his right mind,"  
"Sirius is _never _in his right mind."  
"Good point. It's a good thing I asked you then, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it was."  
"Ok, why is it taking us to long to finally get to the question?"  
"To tell you the truth I don't know."  
"ARG! I'm getting irritated. Enough small talk and backtracking. What was the potion you gave me?"

"Now we're getting somewhere! The potion we gave you is a little something Sirius likes to call, '_funky fresh gangster puppet show down_'. **Don't **ask me why. It makes you show your true feelings. You can't lie when it's in you."

"YOU GAVE HER THE FUNKY FRESH GANGSTER PUPPET SHOW DOWN?" James exclaimed.  
"Uh, yeah James, he did. Weren't you listening to anything he said?" Lily sighed.  
"WHOO-HOO! This means you _actually _had a good time! Oh my god, I must go write in my man-diary!" James ran off making Lily feel quite awkward.

"That's why I couldn't be my usual snarky self!"  
"Yes, that is why."  
"YOU DOLT!" Lily screamed and knocked him off the couch. "NOW HE'S GONNA THINK I LIKE HIM!" Lily wrestled him to the ground, and kept kicking/poking/hitting Remus.

It's too bad that McGonagall walked in to see this. "LILY EVANS! What are you doing to poor Remus Lupin? Stop attacking him this instant! Detention tonight in my office. You will be joined my Potter. He made a wise-crack remark in Transfiguration on Wednesday. He though he could mess with the Mc**_G _**! HA! See you at 9..." She stalked out of the room, leaving Lily open mouthed.

"Remus, what just happened?"  
"Lily, I think...I think you just got detention..."  
"Oh no."

**-- meanwhile, back in 'Homgeese' --**

"Katie...can't stop twitching...too much candy..."

"Yeeeeeeahhhhh...the firewiskey ice cream was g-g-good too."

"I knoooooooow," Sirius said, grinning like a loon.

**-- back to Madame Puddifut's -- **

Voldy took a sip from his chai latte and spoke to Peter again.

"Remember Peter, you must still stay near to the blood traitors. Report to me with any new knowledge. At the end of the year we will brandish the Mark on your arm, and then you shall be one of us, completely and fully."

"Thank you Voldy for accepting me in your ranks. There is nothing I wish more than to have my revenge, oh my sweet revenge."  
"Yes, you shall have your revenge now that you are with me! I can make anything you want happen, all your dreams come true Peter!"  
"Really?" Peter said with wonder.  
"Would I lie to you?" Voldy said grinning wickedly.

**-- back to Sirius & Katie, some time later... --**

"Sirius, why are you dressed like a scare-crow?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know. Why are we on the ground?" Sirius said, getting up and looking around. They were on the ground outside a shop called Gelatina's.  
"This seems oddly familiar..." Katie said staring at the sign with glee.

"Yeah, I know..." Sirius cocked his head to the side and looked at his watch. He spasmed when he saw the time. "KATIE! Holy crap, it's 7:30! We were supposed to we back at Hogwarts two _hours _ago! This makes it difficult... we need to take the passage way."

Sirius grasped Katie's and and led her to Honeydukes. He led her in and when no-one was looking brought her to the room with the passageway. He shifted the floor tile aside and gestured for her to get in.

They walked down the dark passageway for about half an hour, stopping every once in a while to talk.

"Sirius, do you have a date to the ball yet?"  
Sirius thought for a while, not really sure if he had a date yet or not...  
"I don't _think _so... would _you _like to go with me, fine lass?"  
"Sure! Good thing I brought a dress from home, otherwise I would have missed my chance today."

**-- back at Hogwarts... in the hallway... at about 9... --**

"Don't say the _**D** _word James!"

"You mean damn?"

"NO! I meant," Lily dropped her voice to a horse whisper, "_detention..._"

"What's so bad about _detention?_"

Lily spasmed slightly when James said the 'D' word.

James' eyes widened, "OK, I am so not going to bring it up again..."

They walked down the hallway silently on the way to McGonagall's room.

"What do you think she'll make us do?"

"Probably just clean, or, I dunno. You can never be too sure with the McG... That reminds me, why are you in detention anyway?"

Lily spazmed and then frowned, averted her gaze. James could barely make out the words, 'tackled Remus...poking...evil McG...'

They reached the room and looked inside, expecting to find McGonagall tapping her foot or something and waiting for them. She wasn't.

"_Sick and tired of hearing, all these people talk about.  
What's the deal with this pop life? And when is gonna fade out?  
The thing you got to realize, what we doing is not a trend.  
We got the gift of melody, we gonna bring it till the end_"

Lily stared in horror as McGonagall belted out the NSYNC lyrics into a microphone as she looked at the blackboard where the lyrics were magicked to appear.

"Oh my god, McGonagall is doing karaoke. This is disturbing."

James couldn't answer on account of his mouth hanging open in terror.

"_It doesn't matter 'bout the car I drive or  
What I wear around my neck. All that matters, is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect. It doesn't matter  
__'bout the clothes I wear, and where I go and why!  
All that matters, is that you get hyped and  
we'll do it to you every time, COME ON NOW!_"

Lily and James turned out of the classroom and ran but everywhere they ran they could still hear McG's voice singing.

"_Do you ever wonder why? This music gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride, feel it when your body starts to rock.  
__YOUR BODY STARTS TO ROOOCK!  
Baby you can't stop, you can't stop!  
And the music's all you got. Come on now, this must be, pop_"

They rounded a corner just to hear more.

"_Dirty pop, baby bet you can't stop!  
I know you like this dirty pop.  
This must be, POP!_"

"AHHH! NOT THE DIRTY POP!" they yelled as the ran trying to escape the catchy tune sung by the old lady.

All of a sudden they smashed into something squishy and that smelled like tuna.  
"James? What did we bump into?" Lily asked, rubbing her eyes.  
"I dunno," said James massaging his arm, "but it was soft and smelled like tuna."

They listened silently but couldn't hear the music anymore. "Hey...when did the music stop?"

"Good evening Miss Evans. Good evening Mr. Potter." Their heads whipped around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

Professor McGonagall was the soft, tuna smelling 'wall' they had bumped into. She grinned. "My singing scared you, I can see. Just as I expected. Your detention is over. I wanted to see how you would react to this, and I must say it is quite amusing! Now, if you don't mind, I will join the rest of the staff for a round of karaoke dance-off. TA-TA!" McG walked off back towards her classroom.

"That was weird,"

"Hell yeah."

**A/N: woop woop! Ok, this chapter was a lil shorter, only about 4 pages. Hope ya like it! You will see who Lily goes with to the ball soon.**

**I EXPECT LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: woop woop!**

**A/N: DELILAH EVANS ur on!**

"LIIIIIIILY!" Sirius flounced into her room and drew open the curtains revealing the evil sunshine.

"SIRIUS GET OUT! AND SINCE WHEN DO I HAVE WINDOWS?" Lily screeched. She glanced at the clock and her face contorted. "Sirius, it's 5:45 in the morning on Saturday, why the hell are you up!"

Sirius looked crestfallen. "Lily, don't you know what today is? I can't believe you forgot?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I do NOT know what today is, and I don't really care, thank you very much..." Lily unsuccessfully tried to shove a pillow at him, but he just skipped away, avoiding it.

"Why...it's your birthday!  
"Sirius, it's not my birthday."

"Then what's up with all those gifts in the lobby?" He smiled innocently.

Lily's eyes widened. "Sirius, today is NOT the 30th of October. Do you really think I am retarded enough to forget my own birthday?"

Sirius grinned, "But oh Lily! You must be forgetting what day the dance is! The dance is on the 31st, remember...and today is Saturday, the day _before _the ball. So that means that..."

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She charmed her hair to be knot free and swiped on some gloss she sprayed some Michael Kors on her neck and wrist and searched her closet for her favorite jeans and a green polo.

Lily ran out of the door and was nearly deafened by the roar of clapping, 'whoop'ing, and music playing. In the main room about 75 sleepy looking teens were gathered. In the middle was an enormous stack of gifts.

Delilah Clark smirked and yelled out, "LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S LILY!" A new wave of sound rushed over her and she smiled. Shouts of 'Happy birthday Lily!' echoed throughout the room.

The girl rushed over to Lily and hugged her. Delilah Clark was one of her closest friends aside from the Marauders. She was in Ravenclaw unfortunately, but they still hung out a lot and studied together.

_So _this _is what James meant about having a party... _"Hey Del, long time no talk."  
"Yeah, what is this I hear about you going out with said enemy?"  
"Said rumor about said enemy and myself is true. Of course said incident was not voluntary. Said incident was a dare."  
"Oh my god, how was it?"

"You better not tell _any_one...but I really enjoyed myself and I had a great time. I learned that we get along really well, and whenever I'm around him I have fun, not to mention how nice and good looking he is." _Why the hell did I tell Del that, she's a gossip, and is probably gonna tell everyone! NOOO, CURSE YOU POTION! It didn't wear off yet, GAH! _

Lily smiled at Delilah. "Del, hold on a sec, is James here? Or Sirius? I need to talk to them now."  
Del pointed in their direction, and Lily ran off trying to avoid the other guests.

"SIRIUS! I need the antidote to the potion. It didn't wear off yet and I accidentally told Delilah something I really really should NOT have."  
"Ummm...I think Moony has it. Let me find him," Sirius walked off trying to find Remus.

"Good morning Lily, and a very happy birthday to you too,"  
Lily whizzed around to see James holding a box that by the looks of it was very cold.  
"Hey James! Good morning to you too. Sirius is trying to find me the antidote before I let anything that should NOT be uttered aloud slip..."

"That doesn't sound very good. It would be REALLY bad if you told Delilah something of that stature. You wouldn't be dumb enough to-...oh Lily...no, It's alright, I'm sure she wouldn't tell..." James pulled Lily into a comforting hug. "Here, open the gift I got you."

Lily's hands were covered in droplets of icy water that had perspired on the wrapping paper. She tore it off and found a tub of raspberry sorbet from Gelatina's. "James! You didn't need to! This is great let me put it in...dang, then don't have refrigerators...um..."

"You can put it in the cooler over there,"

"Good idea, I'll be right back!"

**-- James' POV type thing --**

As Lily walked off Delilah Clark rushed up to James. "Oh my GOD! I can't believe it! You will never believe what I just found out! I wanted to tell you first 'cuz other wise it would, like, so not be right!"

James raised his eyebrows and stared at Delilah. _She's weird..._ Delilah clapped her hands together and hopped up and down.  
"Del, does this have anything to do with what Lily told you?"  
"YEAH! How did you know?" She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder.  
"Oh, just wondering...you said you didn't tell anyone what you're gonna tell me yet, right?"  
"Yeah...it would _so_ not be right if everyone but you knew that Lily had the hotts for you..."  
"Del, why don't we go get a drink...and you can tell me more about this..."

On the way to the refreshments table Delilah told James what Lily had said. James grinned and handed Del a butterbeer-not before tipping a little _something_ in...  
"Here's to me finally snagging Lily Evans." He raised his bottle and watched as Del drank a huge gulp of the drink. Her eyes got wide, and she shook her head a little.  
"James, uh, I totally just lost my train of though. What was I saying before?"

James was laughing inside as he said, "Oh, you were just telling me that you were gonna go tell everyone that Malfoy wears one-sies to sleep."  
Her brown eyes lit up in 'recognition'. "Yeah! I totally forgot, thanks James!"  
She skipped away, passing on the news to whomever would listen.

**-- Lily's POV type thing again --**

"Ok, I'm back James. Sorry it took so long. Just about every person I passed stopped me and tried to have a conversation."  
"It's okay. You will never guess who I just was talking with. Delilah Clark."

Lily's eyes went wide and she began fidgeting.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to be my date for tomorrow's ball."  
"I would like nothing more!" Lily exclaimed.  
James bent down to whisper "Del's secret is safe with me. I doubt she'll be telling anyone anything other than 'Malfoy wears a one-sie'."

**A/N: lame, I know...but I had to do it. Puahahaha. Soon I'm going to make the chapter w/ the exchange student's diaries. Sorry Delilah Evans for making you sound so mean, haha, don't worry, she gets nicer, you'll see!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13-- FINALLY!!**

**A/N: i know its been forever since my last update, last September or w/e to be exact, but here we go! I've decided to begin writing again!! hope you guys still read it hahaah. this is a semi short chappie with about 1,000 words. next time shall be longer i promise! remember to review at the end please**

CHAPTER 13 PART 1

"'Ey! E'rryone! Listen up..." a drunken Delilah slurred some time later, "Malfoy wears a one-sies to sleep!"  
The room filled with guffaws and giggles, either from seeing Del in a drunken state or the face that Malfoy didn't wear regular pajamas.

James glanced down to his right at Lily. "Told you."  
Lily giggled and leaned in to whisper back, "Is that really true though? Does Malfoy wear baby's clothes to sleep?"  
He grinned back and lifted an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it be Miss Evans? I forgot to mention that this juicy fact was discovered earlier this week while looking if this aforementioned rumor was true."  
"Are you just saying that?" Lily laughed.  
"Why would I be making it up Lil-ayy?"  
"To make me laugh, which seems to be happening often as of our date, hasn't it?"  
"You know what...? I think you are right. You can't resist my irresistible Potter charm, can you?"  
"If it was as irresistible as you wish it was, then of course i couldn't resist, could I? And how may I ask was I immune to your said 'charm' for seven years?"

"OH SHUT UP!" Sirius interjected as he passed them. "I know all you're thinking about right now James, is making out with Lily!"  
Lily blushed her famous fiery red and a smile crept across her face. "Is that true?"  
"Course it is," James uttered right before they launched themselves at each other and began to make out.

"Once again, Love Master Padfoot strikes, and succeeds. Woop woop! I aaam good. UP TOP!" Sirius said offering his hand for anyone willing to high five it out of pity. Katie swept in and slapped his hand.  
"Nice work Sirius, I must admit. We should soooo hook Remus and Geni up next," she said coolly.  
Sirius looked at her and examined her blue streak, totally zoning out.  
"'Ello?! Anyone up there? Are you paying attention?" she said once she noticed that his eyes had glazed over.

"Oh yeah, he said snapping back to attention. I was just wondering about your streak. When'd you get it?" he asked, genuinely interested, for once.  
"I got it when Tristan and I broke up, which was like a monthish before we came here, to symbolize that i wanted to start over. Not many people know this, but I got my belly button pierced too after our break up."  
"That's cool, Tristan doesn't seem that bad though, why'd you guys break up?"  
"He's such a flirt, and it was starting to be a pain in the ass, you know? I needed someone who was devoted to me and only me, I guess," Katie replied, twisting her hair around.  
"Well, I like you, would you want to be with me?" Sirius asked tentatively and slowly.  
Katie glanced up towards Sirius's face with a shocked smile on her face.  
"You're not that bad yourself either Sirius Black. I guess I could say I've 'taken a fancy' to you since I've arrived."

_**Poor Remus. Now he's the only one not in a relationship. That can be fixed easily though(;**_

CHAPTER 13 PART 2

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not exactly sure how I overlooked and hid the fact that I was semi-against my will falling for James. Now I've gone and made out with him at my own party in front of everyone. I can't say I'd take that back though, if you know what I mean, haha._

_This is what happened at my party:_

"_Jily" (Shiver) as James and I are called have became Hogwart's It couple and not a single person doesn't know we're finally together. This is in the course of less than 6 hours. I don't know how these people do it._

_Sirius and Katie are a couple, everyone saw it coming after that Hogsmeade incident. They are super cute together, I might add_

_Poor Remus. Now he's the only one not in a relationship. That can be fixed easily though(; _

_I'm sensing MATCHMAKER SEASON DEUX: Geni and Remus. Anyone else diggin that?_

_Woah, I just re-read what I wrote so far and it scared me. Since when do I say "diggin?"_

_-Lily, aka the 'ily' in "Jily"_

OoOoOoO

The Most Regal Man-Diary of Sirius Orion Black aka Snuffles,

Woah, my second entry, sweet. Time to review Moony's advise to using one of these Man-Diaries:  
A. just write down what happens  
B. not necessarily your feelings  
C. otherwise it become mushy and girly like a **real** diary.

Nice. Now onto what happened in the last 12 hours.

I realized that I had feelings for Katie more than just one of my "man she's hot" type of flings. She's just like me but in hot girl form who understands what I'm about and can --- WOAHHHH STOP. I just broke all 3 rules of advice for using a Man-Diary.

I should stop writing in this, NOW

-Sirius Black, the most tricked out gangsta to walk this earth who now is TAKENNN

OoOoOoO

**TRACKING EVANS: JOURNAL OF AN INSANE STALKER**** by James Potter**

**I don't think I'll be needing THIS anymore. I have now got Lily Evans (alias L.O.V.E) as my girlfriend. WOOP WOOP! **

**- James Potter, the 'J' in "Jily"**

OoOoOoO

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**I spent the majority of Lily's party hiding from Geni. That's just sad. Oh well, what can I do.**_

_**Nothing else to write other than I am the only Marauder without a girlfriend as of today.**_

_**Life sucks.**_

_**- Remus Lupin, depressed and angsty teen **_

OoOoOoO

**A/N: SO! How'd you like this chapter? Any good? I know its short but I promise I'll write more!! After popular demand (and writers block on my behalf) its MARAUDER JOURNALS PART DEUX! (for all of you non frienchies that means part two if you couldn't figure it out)**

_**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!!**_

HAPPY 4TH OF JULY MY FELLOW AMERICAN BUDDIES


End file.
